


28. Snowshoeing.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [28]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, listen I love me some buffskier content ok, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postRoach stared out of the stable through the tiny sliver of window her eyes could reach.Nothing. She couldn’t see anyone.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	28. Snowshoeing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I misread this prompt as snow shoveling but I mean... idk imagine them all wearing snow shoes while they clear away snow so they can reach the stables ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Roach stared out of the stable through the tiny sliver of window her eyes could reach.

Nothing. She couldn’t see anyone.

She wasn’t sure if the door had been locked somehow, but it was downright odd that no one had come into the stable yet. It was well into the morning! She neighed, but none of the other horses seemed to know exactly what was going on.

It took a few more hours before the sound of yelling reached them. Roach perked up. If there was yelling around, especially if someone was insulting Geralt, Jaskier couldn’t be far away either. She neighed again, and the voices quieted down enough that she could distinguish their voices.

“That’s enough. Everyone, take a step back. It’s ridiculous to keep the horses hungry and waiting when the Witcher has already offered to melt the snow multiple times,” Jaskier said. 

His voice was low, and calm, and Roach could picture him straightening to his full height, only a finger or two shorter than Geralt. He’d outgrown the scrawny kid he’d once been, and to other humans, he was _terrifying_ now. Roach was so proud of him…

A whoosh of warm air whistled into the stable then, and Roach neighed yet again, recognizing her owner’s magic. The door didn’t burn down, but the scent of water vaporizing filled her nose for a second. The door opened immediately after, and she recognized Jaskier’s rings in the hand that appeared first. Geralt called for her then, and she kicked on the boards of her stall.

Her humans were there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
